


Highway to Hell

by jaybelle93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, M/M, No Underage Sex, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Slash, Teenchesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaybelle93/pseuds/jaybelle93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester has been harboring some not-so brotherly feelings for his younger sibling, Sam Winchester. On a drive to a new hunt, Dean finds out his feelings might not be as one sided as he originally thought.<br/>- One-shot teenchester wincest limey smut in the Impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highway to Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty everyone, this is my very first Supernatural fic, so please bear with me if it doesn't quite par up. I have been reading a fair share of some Wincest fics, so I hope this doesn't disappoint. It has not been read over by a beta so any mistake is my own and it's mostly a little limey smut without much plot, so enjoy!

The day started off as a relatively normal one for the Winchester family: John woke his boys up with a noisy slam of his first against the wall next to the two beds 20-year-old Dean and 16-year-old Sam slept in. His eldest awoke alert, his hand gripping the .45 he kept under his pillow, searching for the reason he woke up so suddenly. His youngest, however, jerked his head up from his pillow with a groggy grunt, confused and disoriented. John gave Dean a nod of approval before turning back to the couch to wait for his sons.

"Pack up, we're leaving."

John had just returned home from a two week hunt, and Dean knew he was already anxious to leave this small town, considering it was just shy of five in the morning. Dean waited until John had his back turned away from the beds to let his eyes wander over to his younger brother, who was burying his face back into his arms.

The blanket was just covering his lower half and the t-shirt Sammy put on to sleep was riding up, exposing his toned and tan lower back to his elder brother. Dean nearly caused himself to bleed biting down on his lip to keep himself from moaning in appreciation at the sight. He flicked his eyes up to where their father was sitting, making sure he distracted himself from sporting an impressive erection.

Ever sense puberty hit his Sammy shot up in height, standing at least four inches taller than himself, and filled out in all the right places. The overwhelming desire to kiss, to touch, to feel his baby brother in a not so platonic way hit him suddenly one afternoon a few hunts back when Sammy had just stepped out of the small lake next to their secluded cabin where John had left them for the week, dripping wet and requested to spar. The feeling of slick, hard muscles writhing against him, pinned down under him, made Dean harder than he had ever been and he had to tear himself away before Sammy noticed his not so little problem. 

If he ever had to admit it out loud, Dean would say that was the first time the feelings he had been having for Sammy the past two years had finally clicked. He knew what he was feeling was wrong, that he shouldn't be thinking this way about his younger brother. He swore that he would always protect Sammy, and he meant that; even if he had to protect him from himself.

A barked order from their father to hurry it up snapped Dean back into reality, and he yanked the blanket off Sammy, adverting his eyes from the toned globes of his brother's ass, hoping the cold would fully waken him. 

"Come on, Sammy time to go."

"It's Sam." He grumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Dean knew Sammy's normal morning routine, which meant his little brother was not going to be pleased that he wouldn't get his morning shower to completely wake him up. 

Ignoring the mumbling, Dean pulled a change of clothes from the dresser in the corner of the room before grabbing his and Sammy's duffles off the floor and tossing them on the bed. He repacked the clothes into the correct duffles, leaving Sammy's favorite traveling clothes out: a pair of gym shorts and t-shirt.  
Sammy had only a few pairs of jeans left that fit because of his growth spurt and he knew he would be uncomfortable in a pair that was too tight. 

Once satisfied all their personal belongings were packed away, Dean tossed Sammy his clothes, who thanked him with a sleepy smile, and took his clothes into the bathroom to clean up and change. After shaving and brushing his teeth, Dean dressed in a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt before grabbing all their toiletries, save for Sammy's toothbrush, toothpaste, and razor, and returned to the bedroom area to pack away the rest of their things.

"Bathroom's free, Sammy." He couldn't help but grin at the bitch face that was pulled at the use of his hated nick name. However, he didn't complain whenever Dean said it, so he just grabbed his stuff and paused by the couch on his way. 

"Will I have time to shower before we leave?" He asked John quietly, and had to refrain from flinching at the harsh look he received. 

"I'll take that as a no." He muttered to himself, scurrying off to the bathroom before John could get a word in. Dean sighed, grateful that didn't escalade into a fight, so he just grabbed his packed bag and headed to load up the impala. 

John's bag was already in the trunk, so Dean tossed his in next to it, careful of the weapons, and turned to see his father exiting the room with a cooler, which he assumed was full with what Dean had stocked the fridge with while he was gone.

He tossed the cooler in the back seat on the driver's side before getting in the car himself, which Dean knew was a sign their father was getting impatient. Huffing, he walked back across the parking lot to their room to see Sammy dressed, finishing packing the last of his things to leave. His hair was still dry, so he didn't try to sneak in a shower before they left. By the sour look on his face, he knew John must have bitched at him for something.

"You can shower when we get to the next motel, Sammy." 

Sam turned to see Dean leaning against the doorway smirking. He always could read Sam like a book.

"You know I hate not showering in the morning. I'll be dirty all day." He grumbled, full bitch face on and Dean chuckled. 

"I know, Sammy. But you know how Dad gets when he's ready to leave. He's already in the driver's seat so we better hurry up before he comes back in here and puts a bullet in our behinds."

Sam rolled his eyes, slinging his duffle over his shoulder. "I know, Dean. Let's go."

Sammy followed Dean out of the hotel room and they headed over to the car, the eldest climbing into the front passenger seat and Sammy getting in the back behind him. There were no words spoken as John started the impala and headed on down the road. The drive was silent except for the classic rock playing on the radio, and it was easy for Sammy to get lulled to sleep by the rumbling of the engine.

It wasn't very long before Sammy was whimpering in his sleep and John's knuckles to go white on the steering wheel. "I can go back there and sit next to him, it will settle him down." Dean suggested quietly. Growing up the way they did, Sammy was very reliant on his elder brother to sleep soundly, and although John didn't like seeing the closeness of his boys, he knew it was the only way to get Sam to quiet down. 

Nodding tightly, he pulled over to the side of the road and Dean got out and went around the back quietly, retrieving a fleece blanket from the trunk and climbing into the back next to his little brother. He placed the blanket over Sammy's lap and got comfortable, their legs brushing, and at the simple touch, Sammy settled down. 

John pulled back out onto the highway and it wasn't long before Dean drifted off to sleep as well. 

A few hours down the road, Dean woke slowly to find his head was resting on Sammy's lap. The blanket was up over his head as his little brother's right leg was pulled up on the seat, his fingers threaded in Dean's hair. What woke him up was Sammy was mumbling, neck muscles twitching, eyelids fluttering and Dean knew he was having a nightmare. 

Dean reached up, fingers brushing Sammy's side to wake up, and was unprepared for his little brother to softly call out his name, and his cock to fill right in front of Dean's face.

A wet dream. His Sammy was having a wet dream about him. 

He should have been disgusted, mortified even, that his baby brother was having fantasies about him, but instead he was thankful he was turned toward the back of the seat as his jeans had suddenly became very tight. 

What Dean should have done, sitting up and getting away from his little brother, and what Dean did next were very different. 

He knew they were still on the road due to the sound of the impala's engine still running, which meant he had to be very careful with his next move as to not alert John to what was happening in the back seat. First things first, he had to wake Sammy.

He knew he had the cover of the blanket to shield Sammy's lap from John's eyes in the rear view mirror, so he gently scraped his nails along Sammy's side, effectively bringing him back to the real world. He slid his hand back down to Sammy's hip, fingers clenching to resist touching the thick cock in front of him before he knew he had his little brother's permission.

Eyelids fluttering as he woke fully, he prayed he hadn't moaned in his sleep. He was more than shocked to look down to see Dean's lust blown eyes staring up at him, hot breath rolling over his erection. The fingers on his hip were almost painful and he watched with bated breath as Dean slid his fingers to the top of his shorts, eyes questioning. 

Sam flicked his eyes up to see John focused on the road, and he slowly pulled a book that was sitting in between him and the door and opened it to where he last left off, knowing full well if John saw Sammy looking down at his lap, he would have to have a very good reason.

He looked back down to meet Deans eyes and nodded slowly, almost coming then and there when Dean smirked, placed a finger to his lips to tell Sammy to stay quiet, and pulled the band of his shorts and briefs down to free his swollen member.

Dean's mouth was watering as he stared at the perfection that was Sammy's cock. He placed his hand at the base to steady himself, nearly moaning when he felt it pulse in his hand. Green eyes met hazel as he stroked slowly, knowing very well that this was probably the first time someone other than himself was touching the perfection that was Sammy's cock.

Sam had to bite down on his tongue to keep back the groan of pleasure that wanted to escape as he watched Dean flick his tongue over the red and angry head of his cock. Smirking at the tight grip Sammy had on his hair, Dean swirled his tongue along the sensitive part behind the head before sucking the tip of Sammy's cock into his mouth.

Sam knew this wasn't going to last very long, and Sam was unsure of how to warn Dean when he nearly blacked out from pleasure as Dean sucked him down to the root, nose brushing against his abdomen, and his now free hand cupping his balls. 

Seeing those green eyes staring up at him, Dean's sinful mouth stretched around his cock, skillful fingers rolling and tugging his balls, had Sam coming undone and it took everything he had in him to not cry out as he came harder than he ever had, shooting come down his brother's throat.

His thighs shook as Dean swallowed everything that was offered and nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard John's voice.

"Is Dean still asleep?" He asked gruffly and Sam raised his eyes from his lap, trying hard not to pant with the aftershocks of his orgasm. Dean still had his mouth around his softening cock, and he shuddered, praying his voice didn't shake when he answered, "Yes, Dad." 

Satisfied, John nodded and took an exit off the highway. "We are going to pull over and fill up. Try not to wake him. I will be a bit inside."

Sam nodded as his father pulled into a gas station in the middle of no where. There were no other cars around and John got out, placed the nozzle into the side of the car, and headed toward the building.

"Jesus, Dean." Sammy groaned as his big brother pulled away with a pop. "That was amazing, let me-" He cut himself off and his grin faltered when he reached out to help take care of the problem he knew Dean was sporting and he pulled away. 

"Sammy," He started, not finding the strength to look his little brother in the eyes. He was still rock hard, and he was ashamed he let his very hard earned self control slip. He wasn't prepared to feel Sammy's hand cup his cheek, forcing him to look over at him.

"Dean, don't do this. I wanted it." 

Dean scoffed, and started to get out of the car. He needed to go inside and take care of his erection.

Growling, Sam followed Dean out and grabbed his arm, refusing to let Dean drown himself in the negative feelings he knew were rearing their ugly heads.

"Dean, look at me." Sam whispered, and Dean's eyes found his and he nearly flinched at the look of despair he received. Determined, Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him close, and smiled at the breathy gasp he heard as Dean's cock came in contact with him.

"You didn't do anything I didn't want you to do, Dean. I have wanted this for a very long time and please don't think you did anything wrong."

Sam was unprepared for Dean's low growl as he was pushed up against the side of the car, arms places on either side of his head to lock him in place.

"What part of this isn't wrong, Sammy?" He muttered, grinding his groin into the hollow of Sammy's hip. "I'm rock hard because I just sucked my baby brother off in the backseat of our daddy's car while he drove.

It's wrong because I have imagined this, imagined tossing your ass in the back seat or on a bed and filling your tight ass with this cock."

"Not wrong," Sam gasped, fingers sliding up underneath Dean's shirt so he could take his nails down his back. "Wanted that for so long." 

"Dammit, Sammy." Dean groaned, dropping his forehead against Sammy's, rotating his hips to give his swollen cock some relief. "You have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that."

If Sam hadn't just had a mind blowing orgasm given to him by his brother, he knew he would be just as hard as Dean. And hearing the words coming out of Dean's mouth made his spent dick twitch, but he knew he wouldn't be returning to hardness quite yet, so he knew he could do whatever needed to get his brother off. 

"Dean," he moaned, pushing his hips up, causing Dean to hiss. 

"Bite me." Dean groaned, lifting his head up to expose his neck.

"What?" Sam faltered, not expecting that from Dean considering their line of work with vampires.

"Bite my neck, Sammy," He hissed as Sammy rocked up against him again. "I'm close."

Sam gave a breathy moan as he complied with his brother's request, sinking dull teeth into the juncture of Dean's neck with his shoulder, and was rewarded with fingers digging into his hips, a warmth spreading against his crotch, and his name being spilled from Dean's lips.

"Sonuvabitch," Dean gasped, hips thrusting shallowly as he road out his orgasm. Sam lifted his head from Dean's throat and looked up at him with a small smile, and Dean placed his hands on either side of Sammy's face as he leaned down and brushed his lips against his baby brother's.

Sam leaned up, completing the kiss and felt his heart soar as Dean returned the kiss, soft, slow, and full passion.

"Thank you, Dean." Sam whispered softly against his lips, and Dean tilted Sammy's face up by his chin and poured all his love for his younger brother through his eyes before giving him another kiss.

"We need to get back in the car before Dad returns." Dean murmured softly, stroking his fingers along Sam's sides. 

"And then when we get to the motel we can talk and maybe fulfill some of those things you were saying earlier." Sam countered, causing Dean to give him a grin which held filthy promises. 

"You bet, Sammy. Now get in the car, bitch." Dean opened the door and waited for Sammy to get in, giving his ass a slap as he climbed in.

"Jerk." Sam grumbled, making room for Dean in the back as his brother climbed in. "Love you," he whispered, tossing the blanket over their laps to hide the evidence of their coupling.

Dean gave him a rare genuine smile as he wrapped his arm around Sammy's shoulders, pulling him close and tucking his little brother's head under his chin like he used to when they were younger.

"I know, Sammy." 

Sam knew that was Dean-speak for "I love you, too" and hummed with contentment as he snuggled in close, waiting for their dad to return and finish driving them to the next town.


End file.
